Dance and Kiss
by IntertwinedRoses
Summary: In the human world, prom is serious business. So what if a night dance is held in the Night O'Sphere? Marshall could care less - but Marceline insists on going. What could possibly go wrong? Knowing Jake's habit of meddling and Marshall's demonic temper ... everything, of course! MarcyxMarshy. Fluff.


**Disclaimer:** Adventure Time does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the author, producer, show or the characters. This work is written from my own (crazy) imagination.

**A/N:** OK, so I wasn't really planning to write an _Adventure Time_ fic, but my friends absolutely insisted I do so, or they'd come and feed me to the sharks D: Now, I can't have my head gone, can I? No sirre! So yup, "we" (meaning I did the typing while they blabbed on about how Marshall Lee and Marceline would be _sooo _awesome together -_-) wrote this story on the vampire King/Queen. Yeah, I know they put Marshall Lee as Marceline's "boy half," but let's just pretend he's the Vamp King, k? Great, thanks XD

Anyways, please continue to R&R. I noticed a lot of people take the time to read my fics but don't drop a review while they're at it. I only need a few sentences, guys :O I would really appreciate some descriptive/constructive feedback. Thanks!

*Note: I don't really watch the _Adventure Time_ show, so I apologize if there are any incorrect/OOC moments/parts.

Special thanks to **Samar**, **Vaishnavi** and **Grace**.

Once again, please R&R!

* * *

**Dance and Kiss**

"Hey Marshall Lee, do you have any plans tonight?"

Marshall Lee rolled his eyes and lazily tilted his head to glance at Prince Gumball, who was frantically throwing around his clothes in search of the perfect outfit.

"Dude, isn't that something only girls do?" Marshall Lee snorted and rolled onto his stomach as he floated in the air, flipping through comics.

"Come on, Marshall Lee. The dance is _today_. Have you even asked Marceline yet?" Prince Gumball accused over his shoulder as he tossed a blue cape onto his bed.

"She's going with me anyways," Marshall Lee stated cockily.

"Are you sure? I mean, some other vampire could've asked her …," the pink Prince said doubtfully, throwing him a skeptical stare.

"Yeah, right," Marshall Lee scoffed. "You know she's got hots for me," he smirked slyly, flipping the page of the book absentmindedly.

Prince Gumball snorted and shook his head with slight disdain. "You're so self-centered, Marshall Lee. How does Marceline even put up with you?"

"'Cuz I'm irresistible," Marshall Lee boasted, flexing his slender, pale arms.

The Candy Prince sighed. "Whatever, Marshall Lee. But you should take the chance while you still have it," he advised.

"What're you wearing to the ball?" Marshall Lee asked, changing the subject. "You've been searching your entire wardrobe since, well, this morning," he added, eyeing the pile of clothes suspiciously.

"I don't know! I need to coordinate with Bonnie," Prince Gumball replied anxiously, picking up a pink suit and observing himself in the floor-length mirror standing in his room.

"Oh, in the name of glob! Will you just chose something already? It's not like it's the end of the world, geez," Marshall Lee chided him, swooping low and hanging upside down to stare at him.

"I wanna look good," he replied, clearing the floor to look for more clothes."What are you wearing?" he asked instead.

"Arhmm … I don't know," Marshall Lee shrugged nonchalantly.

"Don't you want to look good for Marceline?" the Candy Prince said reproachfully, finally deciding on a suit and turning to study himself once more using the mirror.

"Don't I always look good?" the Vampire King snickered.

Prince Gumball rolled his eyes and grunted. "Well, whatever, Marshall Lee. Either way, get out now. I need to get ready to see my Bonnie-boo," he cooed.

Marshall Lee made a gagging noise before flying out the door in seek of his own princess.

_I might as well eat something now, since I'll probably go for the strawberry punch later,_ he licked his lips as he spotted a wilting apple tree with a few lonely red apples hanging down from it sadly.

Before he could reach it, however, he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Marshall Lee!"

Groaning, he abandoned his quest for food, and turned reluctantly to face the speaker.

"What is it?" he groused, floating towards the figure.

It was Fionna, who was wearing her trademark rabbit-themed hat and normal human clothes.

"Have you seen Finn anywhere?" she cried as soon as she reached him.

Marshall Lee grinned evilly and shook his head slowly. "No, but I hope he hasn't gone to see the Princess again … _privately_," he smirked, looping around her and zooming past as she called out, "Marshall Lee! Seriously, where is he? The dance is gonna start soon!" with frustration.

The Vampire King laughed to himself quietly as he flew around the Night O'Sphere, still searching for his Queen.

_Seriously, why is everyone so pumped up about a stupid dance? For the love of glob, it's not like dancing for 8 hours would do anything for anyone,_ Marshall Lee snorted inwardly.

_But …_ He had to admit; he was pretty excited to see his princess in all her glory … literally.

_Finally!_ Marshall Lee grinned, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets as he noticed the door that was slightly ajar of her room. He floated towards the singing figure who sat on the bed.

"_I'm so sorry but I love you, I just can't lie …_," she sang softly as she strummed her Axe Bass.

"Hey babe," Marshall Lee smirked as he crossed his legs in midair, hugging her from behind.

_A non-rock-style song? Weird,_ he mused silently.

"Hey Marshy," Marceline giggled as she set down her Bass and leaned into his chest.

"You coming to the dance tonight?" he asked.

"Hmm … depends. Are you?" she murmured, twisting around and stroking his face slowly with her thumb.

"Mmm … maybe," Marshall Lee played along, pulling her close and kissing her twin bite marks on her neck softly.

"I might be going with someone else, you know," Marceline teased.

"Hmm … no, I don't think so. Admit it, Marcy – you love me," he rebutted quickly with a wicked grin.

"And whatever gave you _that_ impression?" she replied, letting her hand fall and floating away from him towards her dresser.

"Well … the fact that I'm just extremely hot and you can't refrain from kissing me?" Marshall Lee drifted to her with a large smirk plastered onto his handsome face.

"Really, now? So … if you honestly think I like you that much … why don't we test out that theory?" she threw him a challenging glance.

"And how do you propose we do that?" he said with a twinge of curiosity.

"Well … why don't you start … by asking me?" Marceline answered, joining him in the centre of her bedroom with a pointed look.

"Of course," Marshall Lee agreed with chuckle. "Will you, Marceline, go to the dance … with me? After all … as the Queen, your rightful place is with your dear King, is it not?" he added with a wide, innocent smile.

"Marshy!" she groaned, hitting him lightly in the arm. "Stop ruining it for me! Things like these are important for females! Even vampires," she snapped.

"Important? Why?" he asked with confusion. It was just a dance, right?

"Fionna told me about the whole 'prom' thing in the old human world," Marceline mumbled.

"'Prom'?" he echoed. "What's that?"

"Dunno. Some kind of human tradition, I guess," she shrugged. "But it's important! Especially those who like each other!" she insisted.

Marshall Lee whistled. "Ha! I knew it! You _do_ like me!" he said gloatingly, sticking his long tongue out and smirking.

Marceline rolled her eyes and frowned. "I think that was obvious, Marshy."

"I needed to be certain," he replied. "And now I am," he added with a grin.

She shook her head and sighed. "Why do I even put up with you?" she muttered to herself as she abruptly shifted into bat form and flew through the crack in the door and back into the castle corridors (if you could call them that).

"Hey! Wait! Marcy! Where're you going?" Marshall Lee yelled after her in bewilderment. He transformed quickly into a bat and flapped his wings in pursuit.

_Where the hell is she goin'?!_ He snarled inwardly, shooting after her.

"Oi! What was _that_ for?" Marshall Lee snapped as soon as he caught up with her and shifted back into his original body.

"You deserved it," Marceline retorted, not looking back as she started gliding towards Finn's temporary room in the Night O'Sphere.

"What–?" he started but stopped immediately when he saw her sorrowful glare.

"Aww, Marcy, I'm sorry," the Vampire King said instantly, soaring above her head and halting in front of his Queen.

"If you really want to go this badly, then I'll go," he said softly, touching her chin.

"No, it's okay. I'll just get Jake to go with me," Marceline shook her head disappointedly.

"Jake's probably going with Cake," Marshall Lee pointed out.

The female vampire sighed. "Then I'll go alone."

"Marcy, look. I'll go with you. If that's what you really want to do," he protested, tugging on her arm as she turned to leave.

"Forget it. I don't want to go with someone who's forced to," Marceline answered dejectedly.

"No! Wait. Marcy, please. Let me go with you," Marshall Lee pleaded, once again stopping her from moving as he pulled her back.

Marceline uttered a surprised gasp as she found herself tumbling into his embrace, his strong, lean arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Go with me, please, Marcy?" Marshall Lee whispered, his breath cool and fresh, welcome on her flushed cheek.

"Well …," she trailed off teasingly.

"Marcy!" he warned.

"Okay, okay," she agreed, giggling. "Took you long enough," she murmured, relaxing in his grip as they floated towards her room, still clasped tightly together.

* * *

"Hey Bonnie, you done in there?" Marceline called as she plucked her Butterfly Bass absentmindedly and hummed a soft tune.

"Yeah."

Princess Bubblegum emerged from the 'closet' and tied her long, pink hair into one ponytail that hung down her right shoulder, her pink (obviously, for that was her favourite colour) gown glittered in the darkened palace, rhinestones scattered on the fabric. She wore her usual golden crown and pink shoes.

"Are you going to go dressed like that?" the Candy Princess asked her friend, looking at her outfit with a slight frown donning her face.

"Uh, yeah. What's wrong with it?" Marceline replied, glancing down at her loose t-shirt and ripped jeans.

"No, no. That is _definitely_ not appropriate for this kind of occasion," Princess Bubblegum tsked and shook her head.

"Come on; let's get you into something prettier."

* * *

Marceline frowned as she shuffled her feet in the air, trying to get used to the soft feeling of her satin slippers on her feet that Bonnie had insisted she wear.

"I know you don't like dancing, but you could at least go in looking a _bit_ nicer than normal," the Candy Princess had reprimanded her.

"Argh. My boots would've been perfect," Marceline muttered with distaste.

"Hey."

Her heart stopped as she turned around.

There stood her prince in not-so-shinning-armour, but nonetheless, he was so astonishingly handsome. His hair was groomed back, slick with ("Fionna forced it on me. She said it was something from the times of the humans," he'd told her afterwards) gel, his eyes gleaming like gems in the light. He wore a somewhat formal suit; similar to the ones Prince Gumball always wore, but coloured midnight black, with two top buttons unfastened, showing off his strong chest, with dark jeans ("Ha! I told you wearing jeans would've been okay," Marceline had scoffed later) and sneakers ("The only good thing I got the stupid Candy Prince to let me wear," he'd complain to her shortly).

"Hey," she answered, smiling as he flew over and offered her his arm.

"You look beautiful," Marshall Lee said softly, his eyes serious as he drank her figure in.

She blushed. Princess Bubblegum had finally been able to stuff her into a 'proper' dress and shoes.

Marceline sported a knee-length black dress, a slit opened near her left thigh. The material cut off on one shoulder and covered her chest, a white flower made a nice contrast to the overall colour of her outfit, placed on the left of her waist with a silver sash. Her lengthy black hair was piled at the top of her head, with the ends curled, and a single strand fell over her right eye.

"Thanks," she grinned. "And my, don't you look decent for once," she added jokingly. He shot her a glare that said '_you're gonna pay for that_'_, _before letting her link her arm with his and, together, they joined the party.

* * *

"May I get my lovely Queen anything to drink?" Marshall Lee asked with a mocking bow.

Marceline giggled and nodded. "Red punch would be nice."

"So, how's everything going?" Fionna asked as he made his way across the 'dance floor' ("The fire made it look cool!" the Flame Princess had said adamantly when Fionna had commented) to wait for Finn to bring back some 'snacks.'

Marceline shrugged. "Same, same."

"Really? 'Cuz that's not what I see," Fionna said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" the Vampire Queen asked in confusion.

"Don't you see? Marshall Lee's changed … he's nicer, less villainous," she replied.

"Really? I never noticed," Marceline said, surprised. "But I'm not exactly good, either."

"But you have the ability to feel compassion," the female human told her.

"But–"

Before she could ask what Fionna had meant, the girl spotted Finn and started towards him.

"Sorry. I'll catch you later, Marcy!" Fionna called over her shoulder as she waved and disappeared in the demotic crowd.

_What did she mean, he's changed? He views himself as the desperado, doesn't he? Has he finally realized …?_

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Marcy?" Marshall Lee interrupted her train of thought as he popped up beside her and handed her a cup of red liquid.

"Oh, thanks," she accepted the cup and sipped it idly.

"Marcy …?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," the female vampire said guiltily as Marshall Lee tried to get her attention for the umpteenth time.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head.

"Mhmm," he said skeptically.

…

"Wanna dance?" Marshall Lee asked suddenly.

"Uhh … sure," she replied, slightly puzzled.

He set down their juice, grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"_Come on, dudes! This is gonna be a slow song, so guys, snatch your ladies and give them a kiss!_" The 'DJ' ("All parties used to have DJs in the human times," Fionna had declared).

"Hmm … Jake has a point, you know," Marshall Lee murmured, placing both his hands on her hips, pulling her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they swayed in harmony to the romantic music ("It was alright, I suppose. It's a good change from loud rock music. Though I still prefer hard metal better," Marceline had stated when Finn had asked her about it).

"About what?" she asked.

"Kissing my lady," he smirked, lowering his head and nuzzling her neck, breathing in her natural feminine scent of roses.

"Mm," she murmured, her hand brushing over his nape as he lifted his head to stare at her intensely. "Do it," she challenged.

"Of course," he murmured, dropping his gaze to her retracted fangs.

She closed her eyes in anticipation as he leaned closer towards her …

His lips made contact with her cheek. He kissed her eyelids, her chin, her hair, her nose …

"Stop it, Marshy," Marceline hissed, her eyes snapping open to glare at him furiously.

"Stop what, Marcy?" Marshall Lee teased, grinning wickedly.

"Stop teasing me," she snarled.

"Hmm … but I quite like my dear Queen like this … so vulnerable," he taunted.

"Marshall …," she cautioned, her lips pulling back to reveal her sharp fangs.

"Aww … Marcy, you don't scare me," he smirked arrogantly.

"Is that so? Well then, if I can't scare you …"

She pulled his tie and kissed him full on the lips.

They moved in a frenzy, both wanting to dominate and to be dominated.

"Come here," Marshall Lee growled, wrapping his arms around the Vampire Queen protectively as she tangled her fingers in his silky locks.

He ran a hand down her spine through the velvet fabric of her black dress and she shivered.

"Hey man! What's going on?"

Marshall Lee almost cursed aloud when he heard Jake's annoying voice reach his enhanced ears.

With a groan, he drew away from Marceline reluctantly.

He nearly wanted to dive back in, however, when he saw her adorably tousled state, but he constrained himself. He planted himself in front of his Queen as the rest of the Adventure Time crew approached.

"Heard you guys were gettin' all hot and heavy here," Jake grinned with a hint of mirth in his voice as he paddled to them with Cake lounging on his back.

Marshall Lee rolled his eyes and scowled. "What do you want? Can't you see we're busy here?" he said, irritated.

"Hey, dude, did you reach Tier 15 yet?" Jake whispered in the male vampire's ears mockingly as they reached him.

"What do you care?" Marshall Lee snapped.

"Ooh. I'll take that as a no," the yellow dog snickered. "I bet you're too chicken, right?"

He imitated the chicken voice while marching around him.

Cake, ever the follower, joined in, as did Prince Gumball (something he did not expect, but suspected it had something to do with his previous taunts).

"Shut up!" the Vampire King roared. He turned around, picked up Marceline bridle-style and flew out the dance in a flurry of stringed expletives.

The remainder of the adventurers stared at him in perplexed shock.

Jake chortled and broke into an almost cat-like grin (Cake was so proud).

"He'll probably give in soon."

* * *

Later than night, the two vampire mates nestled in the covers, Marshall Lee hugged Marceline tightly, pulling her flush next to his body, resting his cheek in the curve of her pale, hollow neck.

"Say you're mine, Marcy," he murmured.

Marceline gave him an odd look, but complied.

"I'm yours, Marshy."

He sighed in contentment and nodded.

"We'll never be apart," he promised.

Marceline rolled her eyes huffily. "You're such a softie now."

At this, Marshall Lee's inflated ego squashed itself.

"No I'm not!" he protested angrily.

"Yes, you are," she replied indifferently.

"No! I'm still as badass as ever!" he retorted.

"Oh glob! I didn't say it was a bad thing," Marceline told him.

Marshall Lee grunted and frowned. "Whatever."

"See? These human dances aren't so bad after all," she murmured as she snuggled closer to his side.

"Well … fine. The actual dancing part was stupid, but I got to kiss you, so I agree to go to as many of these dances as you friggin' wanna, as long as I get to have my way with you after," he contemplated with a dark grin.

Marceline giggled and nodded.

"Mm. Of course. 'Night, Marshy," she sighed.

"Don't let the nightmares bite," he said softly.

"They can't reach me if you're here," she blinked at him sleepily.

Marshall Lee only smiled and kissed her goodnight.

_If I could protect you, then I'll gladly stay by your side for eternity._

* * *

**A/N:** I was pretty much forced to write this fic, so I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes in the character personalities.

Marshall Lee and Marceline may be a little OOC XD

Hope you enjoyed!

For any comments/questions please PM me!

Please R&R! No flames.

If you have any ideas for new fanfics, don't hesitate to PM me or leave a comment! ^.^

~IntertwinedRoses


End file.
